


A Murderous Adventure

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Honestly im on a roll and i just wanna write bois, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: You’ve been feeding the crows by your apartment, they’ve began to bring you gifts: a few rocks, some change, a leaf here and there amongst other various random things. One day they bring a sword, a map, and a key.An adapted prompt, from Writing prompts blog on tumblr.





	1. Crows Carrying Gifts

The nearby crows had become a staple in your morning routine. You had started by feeding them small bits of meat and seeds. After a few years they would happily fly into your apartment through the window and eat from your fingers.

In return you have a collection of crow gifts. A shell. A rusty key. A hawk’s feather. A wide assortment of things. The collection changes constantly. They take gifts away and replace them with others. A kind of barter system.

One morning you wake up, and you make breakfast. You leave the crows some raw bacon, and one flies in. You give it a piece of bacon, and a pet on the head. It leaves. The gift is a heavy metal key. It has an angular cut, and a geometric top. There is string looped through the top. You puzzle over it. 

The rest of the day’s gifts are very normal. Feathers, rocks, small change. Yet again, the next morning it happens again. This time two crows fly in; one has a gift. The other caws, nudging the heavy key, still on your counter. You give them some food yet again, and then you see a map. 

It is on thick parchment and is stained yellow. On the other side, there are runes, and illustrations. A mountain, with a red dragon above it. The map and key have been placed together. 

The next couple of days are the same. Yet the fourth day on from receiving the key, you wake to fine seven crows lined up on your counter. In the middle there is a white crow. You have never seen it before. Then it speaks. 

“You are a very kind human, and all of us crows are thankful. When times are hard, we can turn to you for food, water, comfort, and nesting materials.” You also get left a lot of leaves and sticks by the crows. “It has proved your worth, and tomorrow you will receive the final gift. The gift that matches the key and the map.” 

As abruptly as the murder was there, they were gone. Only one remained and you gave it some food before it left. You were stunned. Baffled. It made you dazed through work and studying and you pondered it as you went to sleep.

The next day you wake, opening the window. Ten minutes later, several crows fly in, all of them helping to carry in a scabbard. It is long. They’ve brought you. A sword. You see the white crow land. “This is the last gift. A sword called Ronuriel. It is a powerful sword, and has a twin, Orcrist. It was made by the elves of Gondolin and was lost in the first age. It has now been passed to you and will aid you on the adventure that is soon to follow.”

You stammer but then you pass out. 

You wake in an unfamiliar place. The air is fresh and clean. The trees and grass are bright green and the whole area is pristine. You stand and see the sword around your waist. The key around your neck. You feel the map in your pocket. 

Looking up you notice the clear sky, and the constellations appear strange. You walk out of the treeline, and then you see the shire. You realise. The map. The key. The sword. It is all straight from the hobbit, yet in your mundane life you had never noticed or expected greatness. 

You walk over the bridge and walk up the path. Knowing that you have been given the map and the key you head towards bag end. Trembling you look at the door. It is overwhelming. Surreal. Then the silence is shattered. You hear the dwarves clamouring, and you realise. 

Gandalf has lost the key. And the map. You have to go in and join the company. 

As the noise gets louder you swallow. Then the shouting is cut short. By you, and your knocking.


	2. A Crow to Pluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing home, a tale of crows and first impressions is always complicated. Yet somehow you navigate it. To a degree. You already like Bilbo, and Gandalf, yet you are scared to meet the dwarves.
> 
> Maybe your worries are misplaced, as a pair of brothers take to you very quickly. 
> 
> So does another.

Obviously, you were met with a flustered Bilbo.

“I really do not need more company in my house...” He begins but then looks at you and appears confused. “You’re not a dwarf.” He mutters.

“No, I’m not. Can you let me in?” You ask sheepishly not knowing what to say to convince him. He looks at you, brow crinkled, and mouth open as if he is about to speak. “Look I have no idea how I got here, but It’s no good explaining what happened on your doorstep.” This time your plea is heard, and you get let in. 

You sigh rubbing your face in your hands. Bilbo wanders back over to the company as you gather your thoughts. He asks them about if they have a human girl going along with them. All of them vehemently say no, and you hear chairs move. At a guess it sounds like two or three. Possibly four. 

You take a breath and try to remember the white crows’ words. Before you can you hear footsteps. Taking your head out of your hands and trying to look somewhat confident; you face Thorin, Balin and Gandalf. 

They all glare, although Gandalf’s is more a glare of intrigue. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Thorin growls. You go to answer, before Gandalf interrupts.

“She is not from Middle-Earth.” The dwarves, and now hobbit all look up at the wizard. You are only short, having shrunk to 5ft but you still feel marginally tall. “Something pulled her here.” He grumbles and they all look at you. 

“It was a crow. A white crow.” Their brows furrow and you sigh. “I feed the local crows. I have done for a couple of years and now they will eat from my hands.” You begin to explain. “It started a week ago. I get gifts from them. Twigs, leaves, coins. But one of them flew in and dropped this.” You say pulling the key from around your neck. 

Their eyes widen and Gandalf hums. You pass the key over to Thorin. Before any questions can be asked, you continue. “Then the next day, a different crow dropped a map.” Again, you pass it over to Thorin. “I have no idea how the crows got them or how, but I ended up with them. Two days later several crows are on my kitchen side, along with a bigger pure white one. Now typically crows don’t talk. This one did.”

None of them speak, they listen. Seemingly allowing you to fully explain the situation without questions or judgement. Yet. “The crow told me I was kind and thanked me for the food and said that I would get the last gift the next morning. I did. It was the sword. The white crow was there again, and it said.” You pause and quote directly. 

“’ This is the last gift. A sword called Ronuriel. It is a powerful sword, and has a twin, Orcrist. It was made by the elves of Gondolin and was lost in the first age. It has now been passed to you and will aid you on the adventure that is soon to follow.’” 

They look puzzled and Gandalf speaks. “That blade has been missing for centuries. Did it tell you of where it came from?” You shake your head. 

“I have no idea. Whatever is happening, it is not something I was expecting. It’s not something I wanted. But I’m stuck now. I can’t go home. I need to see this through. I don’t expect your trust; I just want you to know I have sincerely told you the truth.” Gandalf glances over you again and is now quiet. 

“Where did you appear?” Balin asks, as Thorin stays quiet. 

“At the bridge, down the road. It was the morning when I left, so time doesn’t work the same. And I never even got to have breakfast.” You tell them, the last part being more of a mental note to yourself. 

The two dwarves turn to each other and walk away to the others. Bilbo looks between you and Gandalf. 

“I will go get you some food Miss...” He trails off realising he doesn’t know your name. 

“Ruby. Thank you.” He wanders off and Gandalf speaks. It’s lower, only you hear. 

“Whatever brought you here is powerful, more powerful than I. I can also tell you know more than you’re telling. However, you got here, and whatever your purpose, clearly fate has a path for you. I will aid you as best I can, but I cannot guarantee your safe return home.”

You nod swallowing. You ignore the weight of the words until after he has gone. You are left in the hall, alone. You could die here. Your family. You may never see then again. Your friends. They would miss you. It hits hard. You tremble and lean against the door trying not to cry. 

As strong as you’d like to be, facing a world without family and friends will be hard. You love them. You care for them. How are you going to cope without them to vent to, to cry to, to talk to, to make fun of? All of it. Gone. 

Bilbo walks over, and he doesn’t quite know what to do when you are sniffling and crying. He goes over and passes you some bread and meat. “I’m sorry I don’t have more, but well the dwarves have looted my pantry.” He says gently. 

You look at him, nodding a quiet thanks. You take the food and expect him to leave. He doesn’t. “I think you need to go sit by the fire and have some time alone.” He is kind, and gentle and that small kindness helps you feel more at home. More wanted. 

You stand and he shows you to the lounge. You sit down quietly and hear the dwarves voices echo around the hobbit hole. They seem to be excited and have had their vigour renewed by the map and the key. Then they start to complain. You can’t make out their words. But you know them. 

Why a human? Why a woman? We don’t need her. Leave her here. Send her back. 

It’s hard enough knowing that’s how they feel. Yet you feel it far from home and alone. Slowly picking at the food Bilbo gave you isn’t helping. Eventually the arguing quiets and there is a thump. 

Bilbo ends up sat with you, Gandalf stood close by. He fainted. He is still pale and shaky, his wobbly cup of tea giving him away. 

“You should drink your tea Bilbo. It will help you feel better.” You tell him finishing your food. He sighs and listens to you. He points you to the kitchen when he asks, and you go in. 

You put your plate in the sink and sigh, looking out of the small round window into the night. A voice behind you startles you. “You seem out of your depth.” The voice is rumbling, and deep. Turning you see Thorin, leaning in the doorway. The key is in his hand. “Strange. Your story, and yet I believe you.” He hums. 

Suddenly he pushes away from the door and over to you. “I do not trust you. But that does not mean you will be left here. I can see that whatever brought you here has a large part to play in this.” He stops close to you. You only have an inch of height over him. 

“I am sorry. It’s not like I was prepared to happen. The closest I have ever gotten to a quest is when I lost a shoe in the woods as a kid. I’d gone all the way back home with my siblings wearing one shoe. She made use go back out to find it. It took hours.” You mumble. Thinking of home making you want to be back. “I have only been here for half an hour and already I miss my home. I may never see my family again, and now I have been put into a quest to fight a dragon.” You don’t realise you’re rambling. Your eyes are avoiding his, and you are hiding your face by looking at the floor. 

“I don’t know how to use a sword. It’s not a common thing where I’m from. Neither is horse riding. We don’t have dragons, or elves, or dwarves. It’s just humans. There’s no magic. Just us. We aren’t doing a good job of things either.” You sigh. You turn leaning against the sink. “All I wanted to do was to do the thing I love and help nature where I could. That’s why I fed the crows. But I can’t even do that without something bad happening.” 

Thorin says very little during your ramble. He can hear the fear, and panic in your voice. When you speak its obvious how terrified you are. He sighs. “I would much rather you were home. For your own sake, as much as mine. Yet you are here. There is no way out. So we must work together. Fate has a path for you, and It lies with my company.” Thorin looks at the key in his hands. “You were given this key and the map. It is mine by right, yet you were given it. Have the key. Keep it safe, and in return I will do everything I can to keep you safe as your journey with us. 

You look at him. He is sincere, and clearly trying to make the best of it himself. You see the key in his outstretched palm. Your eyes meet his for the first time, and Thorin sees it. The reason you’re here. You are his One. 

You take the key and all too soon you are gone. Thorin is left standing in the kitchen wondering how you are his One. 

You put the key around your neck, and as you round the corner you bump into another dwarf. You grunt on impact and start to stammer an apology. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You are met with a smile, and a warm face. 

“Well I suppose I can forgive you.” He tells you, a mischievous grin on his face. He has brown hair and only slight stubble on his face. “I’m Kili, and apparently you are joining us on our quest.” You nod. “I wasn’t sure what to expect when we were all told. But you seem … capable.” His pause gives away his true intentions, as does the smirk. You smile at him. It’s the first one you’ve had since arriving. 

“Well Kili, I am Ruby. I have no idea how to fight, or ride a horse, I can probably only run around 200 yards, and I’m very clumsy. But I am pretty good at climbing.” His smile remains, and you see the glint in his eyes. You feel an innuendo coming. 

He stifles a laugh as he goes to speak, and you see a similar looking dwarf appear behind him. “I’m sure you are far more capable at riding than you let on.” You feign indignation. His smile fades thinking he’d offended you and as he begins to apologise you stop him. 

“Kili I’m gonna give you some advice.” He stops stammering. “If you keep making those jokes, you might end up not being able to ride yourself.” He looks surprised, and you hear Fili chuckle as you walk away. 

Fili pats his brothers back and smiles. “I like her. She certainly knows how to take a joke.” Kili is smiling too. “And she had no problem bullying you.” He teases. Kili hits him and the brothers laugh.

You still miss home. You still know you’re out of place. Yet somehow you feel as though you will be ok, and the heavy key hanging from your neck is certainly calming. Even if you don’t know why.


	3. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trekking is hard. Dwarves are curious. Rain absolutely sucks.
> 
> You want to be home. Warm and safe, with friends and family. You don’t realise that isn't going to happen. Not until you have finished what you have been brought here to do.

The next morning started far too early. You woke at the crack of dawn, the rowdy dwarves making breakfast. With what you were unsure. Bilbo had an empty pantry. Yet after getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen; the smell of food calmed your anger.

One of the dwarves handed you a plate with scrambled eggs, some toast and a fried tomato. You thanked them and sat in a chair eating it very contentedly. Of course you knew their names. Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili and Thorin. Yet they didn’t know that. They didn’t know you. So you stayed mostly quiet. 

After breakfast the dwarves were swift to clean the plates and before you knew it, you were all leaving Hobbiton. You ended up walking between Fili and Kili. 

“So Ruby, Where are you from?” Kili asks, as you walk. You hadn’t yet reached the ponies. That you were dreading. You look at him, brow furrowed. “Gandalf said you aren’t from our world, so where are you from?” He has a curious look on his face. 

“Im from.. well Im from Earth. Its extremely different. We don’t really ride horses or ponies, and they are a pet for the rich, or farmers. We don’t carry swords or weapons, and we have a queen, but she doesn’t rub the country. Its all done by the government.” They continue to ask questions, even after you’ve set off on the ponies.

Eventually you get space to think and breathe. Then all the dwarves start placing bets around you. On Bilbo. You stay quiet trailing a little. You are the first to hear Bilbo and you stop. You see Bilbos small form rushing to catch up, with the contract in hand.

You watch the exchange happen and you follow next to him at the back of the trail. “You came.” You say after he talks to Gandalf. He nods. 

“I want to see the world.” He tells you. You smile back at him. “The mountains, elves. Vast forests. Yet it seems as though I’m not wanted.” You hum. You look at him, feeling the same.

“Well at least the Shire is within Middle Earth. Im not even from here.” He looks at you. You lok back and continue. “Although, it does have hills and mountains. Theres deer, foxes badgers. But its on the edge of the city. Theres lots of people where im from. Theres areas with lots of big houses and large gardens. Theres smaller houses, then in the city theres lots of flats. Buildings with lots of floors and homes in them.” Bilbo seems fascinated and you smile at him.

Eventually when you stop to make camo, you are glad to stop. You ache, youre tired and hungry. You struggle yo unsaddle your pony. But when Gloun struggles with the damp wood you manage to get it going. It earns you a pat on the back from the ginger dwarf. You had helped wherever you could. Bombur was surprised that you suggested more seasoning, yet was glad in the end.

Everyone had settled down for the night, and most of the dwarves were sleeping soundly. Despite the chill in the air, the snoring, and the breeze. The princes are on watch and you struggle to settle. 

You sit up rubbing your eyes. Bilbo is over by Myrtle, feeding her. You smile softly and yawn. You know the brothers and Thorin are watching. You stretch a little and then the screeches.  
Bilbo hops over fear in his voice. You’re stiff. The brothers chuckle at their joke and soon enough, Thorin is brooding. 

You move closer to Fili and Kili. Looking at you they sigh. “Sorry. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Kili says quietly. You smile weakly. “Are you alright?” 

You pause. Not knowing how to respond. You’re tired and cold and scared. You take a while to respond, and the dwarves are all soon awake. After a while they all get back to sleep, and Thorin takes over the watch. You cant sleep. Camping is very different to this. You cuddle your knees up against your chest, trying to understand why you are here.

“Rest y/n.” Thorin tells you. You shake your head. He moves closer, you know its not to disturb the others. “You need to sleep. You will be exhausted tomorrow.” 

“I can’t. Im too far from home. In a different world I don’t understand. I cant ride a pony, or fight. I have little stamina. I have barely ever camped. This is terrifying, then theres Orcs, and wolves and bears.” You begin to panic a little. “We only have foxes and badgers and deer.” He can hear your panic, your fear.

“Y/n, please relax. There are ways to teach you how to fight. We will keep you safe. You are here for a reason, fate has decided that. It is foolish to fight fate.” You shake your head. “Y/n..” Thorin gently tells you. You cut him off.

“Im terrified, and cold and I want to go home.” Whinging. Its not what you mean to do but you don’t know what else to do. “I cant do this.”

“You must.” Thorin moves closer and looks at you. “You must try. To rest, to fight, to survive. we can only protect and help you to a degree.” You meet his gaze and his next words seem lost. As if he is distracted. You furrow your brow, a comforting feeling in your chest. He seems to collect himself. “your fate has brought you here. That is inescapable. So you must rest. If you do not, you may lose your life.”

You sigh and turn away, not able to tell him just how terrified you are. He cant understand. Yet somehow, he does. He can see it, and instead of pushing you further, stays by you. When you finally sleep, your head is resting on his shoulder, and Thorin feels whole.

Breakfast is welcome the next morning. You have definitely not had enough sleep. The next day is much the same as the first. Aside from the torrential downpour. Thorin ends up giving you a spare cloak, yet it does little to stop the cold or the rain. You stay quiet, still exhausted. Yet that doesn’t stop a certain pair of dwarves from asking you questions occasionally. 

Bilbo finally asks about other wizards, and it seems as though all the dwarves are intriguied. You smile to yourself. They would think that you were a wizard if they saw your world. Then you get asked a question by Ori.

“Y/n, do you have an any wizards in your world?” He asks. 

“No.” You hum. “We don’t have any magic at all. I mean, aside from the crow that dragged me here.” 

The trek continues. Eventually you dismount the ponies and stop to make camp. You stretch and sig h. Before you can offer yo help fetch firewood Kili walks over proudly. “I hope you’re not too sore. You need to learn how to defend yourself.” You look at him and nod. He frowns. “You might be a little bruised but its important.” You slowly unbuckle your ponies saddle and take off its reins. Kili moves closer to you. “None of us want you hurt y/n. Please trust me.”

“I have known you all for three days. There isn’t any trust or friendship yet.” You sigh sadly. “Im not worried about getting hurt Kili. Im worried about being too sore tomorrow. I don’t really do exercise. I go climbing, but that is so far removed from this.” Kili isn’t sure how to feel. He likes you, and you have told him you din’t trust him. “Im terrified. Of it all. I cant trust any of you because I’m so scared that something will go wrong.”

He softens. “If you practise training, you will be less afraid.” You look at him. He is being gentle and kind, in fact all of them have been. Even Dwalin. You smile gently giving him a soft nod.


End file.
